Hear My Prayer
by athira80
Summary: The world was on the brink of destruction. Only the chosen one may be able to save it. Based on Final Fantasy X (3+4, Shounen Ai)
1. Prologue

**Title:** Hear My Prayer

**Author:** athira80

**Date Started:** 25 March 2002

**Category:** Fantasy/AU, Drama, Romance, Shonen-Ai

**Ratings:** NC-13

**Pairing:** Trowa Barton & Quatre Raberba Winner

**Disclaimers:** All the characters are owned by Bandai Sunrise from Gundam Wing.

Prologue

Once upon a time, in an ancient time, a country was torn apart. During the age of war, people died. Women and children tried to survive as they lived, there live filled with horror. Many warriors died and the population of the country was no more. Smoke filled the whole sky, turning into the colour of ash. The echoes of the people's cries could be heard from afar. But earth was not the only one in chaos, up above in the sky, the quarrel between the Gods occurred. A battle between good and evil. The prayers of the monks and the Summoners could not be reached to the sky because of the chaotic world, and most of them had given up hope and decided to live in fear. The world was on the brink of destruction. 

The world was going to its end...

*****


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

By: athira80

The wind blew the Sakuras softly, painted the blue sky with pink dots accompanied with many clouds. As they danced on the sky gracefully, one of them fell on top of the water nearby, creating several rings surrounding it. A man, who was sitting nearby the river, managed to catch one of the Sakura pieces in his hand and revealed it. It brought back memories of his long gone sister, Catherine, who went on a journey to find their parents. 

*****

The Sakura fell gracefully from the sky, blending in with the sunset, making it hard to follow. A boy reached out towards a young girl.

"Sister, may I come with you?" 

She turned, her wavy chestnut hair brushed against her shoulders, her green eyes revealed her sadness for leaving her younger brother. "Trowa, I'm sorry, but you have to stay. There will be no one to take care of the house if you're going with me," the girl Catherine had said back then, "You have to do me a favour my little brother... live for me."

He remembered when his big sister went, leaving him alone. Trowa could only stare at her, his hand still reaching out unable to do anything until she disappeared into the sunsets' horizon. It was only when she had gone that he realized he was holding a Sakura in the palm of his hand. 

*****

Trowa shook his head bringing him back into present. He stared at the sakura in his hand. "Catherine, it's been 2 years since you've been gone", he said as he kissed the sakura, "Please come back...I miss you so much."

As the wind blew harder, the sakura on Trowa's hand was brought up into the sky. Trowa looked into the sakura until it had vanished. His reverie was suddenly interrupted by someone's footsteps behind him. Trowa turned his head towards the figure and there he found someone looking puzzled, he had golden hair and a pair of eyes like Aquamarine. He wore a white monk's cloth with rosary beads, hanging gracefully on his neck. His age was slightly younger than he was.

Trowa walked slowly towards him and patted his back. The boy turned quickly and cried. 

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Trowa asked.

"Oh...you startled me." He said as he holds his chest with both of his hands.

"You look lost. Mind if you tell me where you're heading?"

"Umm...well, I'm looking for a town called Bevelle. I need to go there quickly."

"That's fine," Trowa smiled, "Just keep walking from here and as you find an intersection, just go right. Then keep walking and you'll see it in the distance. You won't miss it." Trowa explained as he pointed in the direction.

"Arigatou!" The boy bowed, "May the Gods bless you always!"

Before Trowa could ask his name, the boy quickly ran towards the direction that Trowa gave him. Trowa sighed. He was about to tell the boy that he was going in the same direction since the boy was new to the area. He might get lost, he thought. Trowa fixed his Katana at his side and started walking to the City of Bevelle, hoping that he would meet the boy again.

*****

The City was quiet as Trowa could hardly find anyone walking on the street. Most of the population who had lived here had died because of the war. As he was walking, he suddenly heard someone cry out from an alleyway nearby. Trowa peered around the corner into the dark alleyway and his eyes went wide as he saw the boy who he had met before with five people surrounding him. Trowa decided to stay a bit longer, observing the situation before taking any action. A cool breeze sent shivers down his spine...

"C'mon, boy! You've owed us for ages! We need the money now!" Yelled a man with an ugly scar down the side of his face.

"I... I'm very sorry... I don't have any money at the moment," the boy pleaded, "Will you please let me go? I have some work that I need to attend to."

"Oh...excuses, excuses," another man said. Looking closely, Trowa could see that the man was missing several fingers. "How many excuses do you have every time you meet us, eh?"

The man grabbed the boy's neck roughly. He pulled a dagger from his waist and placed the dagger along the boy's neck leaving a thin line of blood as it scrapped along his skin. Terrified, the boy gasped, coughing for air. The man laughed...but not for long...

Trowa decided to move in just in time to save the boy from the ruthless men. He drew his Katana silently and causing the men to release the boy from the scarred man's grasp. The boy fell to the ground, startled and shocked. 

"Who...who are you?" The man with the missing fingers asked roughly.

Trowa revealed his Katana, "Get away from here if you value your life."

"A Samurai!" One of the men yelled.

"GET HIM!" Another screamed.

"WH... WHY YOU!" yelled the man with the scar, as he held his dagger in front of him tightly.

Within a matter of seconds, the five men fell to the ground. With a skilled flick of his Katana the blood spitted the fallen men, leaving the blade clean. Trowa sheathed his Katana and sighed. He turned to see whether the boy was injured and found that the boy had been staring at him for some time. Then to Trowa surprise, the boy ran to him, grabbing his waist as he sobbed silently. Trowa didn't know what to do, so he just patted the boy's head and smiled.

"It's all right. It's over now." Trowa said gently, lifting the boy's chin from his damp cloth with his hand as he spoke. He could see that the boy's tears were still streaming down onto his cheeks. 

"It's OK now." Trowa said once again as he wiped the boy's tears. As soon as the boy realized that Trowa's hands were wiping his tears away, he quickly took over and wiped his eyes himself. Trowa chuckled.

"C'mon, I'll walk with you wherever you want to go." Trowa offered. 

The boy looked at him and said, "Ah...you...you don't have to," he said as he wiped the dust away from his clothes, "I'm alright now." the boy tried to smile.

"You want to be chased again?"

The boy went silent.

"Let's go." Trowa started to walk out from the alleyway. The boy hesitated for a moment before finally following him.

"Say, may I ask you something.... err," Trowa realized that he hadn't introduced himself and he also didn't know the name of the boy, "How foolish of me... I haven't introduced myself to you yet. The name's Trowa. What's yours?"

"Quatre." the boy answered.

"So, Quatre. May I ask you why those people were chasing you back there?" Trowa asked. Quatre stopped his steps and lowered his head in response. 

"I...I...owed them money." Quatre replied, "Don't get me wrong. I was desperate to have someone who was willing to help my mother and I. My mother was sick, very sick and she died several days later. And someone, I think, stole all our money that we had saved to pay our debts. And so we couldn't pay them off to those men." Quatre sobbed as he explained his past. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Trowa said sincerely.

Quatre shook his head quickly, "It's alright. I owe you for saving my life." He started to smile, wanting to change the subject.

Trowa was happy to see him smiling again, "So, where are you heading? I'll walk with you."

"Umm...I'm heading to the Temple of Bevelle. Is it nearby?"

"Yep, pretty much" Trowa nodded as they started heading for the Temple. As they spent their time walking and talking to each other about their pasts, they eventually reached the gates of the Temple. 

"Good luck with your pilgrimage." Trowa said.

"Thank you so much for helping me all the way," Quatre said as he bowed in front of Trowa, "Hope you that will find your sister soon. May the Gods bless you both".

"Same to you too. Take care, OK?" As Trowa turned, looking over his shoulder he saw Quatre was waving goodbye at him. Hope we'll see each other again someday, Trowa thought, not wanting to part. He slowly made his way back to the village, where his home was.

*****


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

By: athira80

A soft knock at the door disturbed the Samurai just as he was about to enjoy his first pipe for the day. Trowa put his gaze on the door and frowned. He finally forced himself to get up off the corner of the room and walked towards it. Two men were standing before him as he slides the door open.

"Samurai Trowa Barton," one of the men said as he handing in Trowa a piece of paper, folded in into two "We have a request for you from the Temple."

Without replying anything, the Samurai accepted the paper and revealed it. It said,

_Dear Blessed Samurai,_

_In the name of the three Gods and the Temple, we urgently need your skills to protect a summoner. You are the one and only chosen Samurai who will be assigned to protect a Summoner since your skill surpasses all the others. The Temple would be pleased to give you a salary of __¡__300,000. If you will accept this letter, meet the Summoner in front of the Temple of Bevelle at 10 am tomorrow. We would greatly appreciate your help in this matter._

_May the Gods bless you always._

_Yours sincerely, _

_The Temple of Bevelle_

As he put his eyes on the very last line of the letter, Trowa eventually replied "I just retired from being a Samurai," he could see the reaction of the two men as they frowned at Trowa's answer, disappointed, "But, I guess this will be my last mission..."

This time, Trowa heard the two men sighing with relief, "We greatly appreciate your co-operation, Trowa-sama and may the Gods bless you always", the men were bowing several times, "We will see you again tomorrow, Trowa-sama." They hurried out, eager to tell this news to the temple.

As he closed the door behind him, he started walking towards where he put his Katana and sat beside it. He touched it and said, "The time has begun my friend."

*****

Trowa yawned as he walked through the sakura forest in the next morning. He hadn't woken up so early for a long time. As he finally arrived, he saw the same two men who had come over to his house yesterday. They were waiting for him at front of the Temple gates.

"Trowa-sama! The Summoner has been expecting you..." the man turned and called the Summoner from behind the gate. "The Samurai has arrived!".

Trowa's eyes went wide as he saw the Summoner. He had thought that he would have to protect some kind of an old man, but that was not so. The figure seemed familiar to him, as if he already knew him. An alleyway with men bullying a young boy flashed past him… 

"Qu...Quatre?" Trowa said quietly, "You're...you're the Summoner?"

Quatre nodded and smiled, "I'm so glad to see you again, Trowa-sama." Quatre bowed.

"Eh...just call me Trowa from now on." Trowa said as he waved both of his hands in front of him, not wanting Quatre to behave formally toward him. Quatre only smiled at his reaction. 

*****

The two monks guided Trowa and the Summoner to the Temple. As they finally reached the inside of the Temple, the two men walked slowly and sat in front of the three statue Gods; Suzaku, the Fire Bird; Seiryuu, the Water Dragon and Byakko, the Wind Tiger; they were all made out of gold. Quatre and Trowa followed from behind and sat behind the two monks.

_"Eeya yui...Nobo Meno..._

_Lembini...Yoju Yobo..._

_Hasatekanae...Kutabae..."_

The two men sang an ancient hymn as the Samurai and the Summoner bowed and kissed the statues feet. It was a ceremony of journey and unity. As they finished, each of the men held a pot and a small bell. As they swung the pot, it created a smoke of essence, which filled the whole room. Then finally, they all bowed together and walked out from the Temple. 

"May the Gods will guide you through your journey," the man said, "But, before you go, remember your mission."

"Thank you." Quatre said as he nodded. 

As soon as they left the Temple Trowa asked, "So, how come all the sudden you have become a Summoner?"

"Because... I want peace in this country and world." Quatre answered. 

"But...I had heard that most of the monks and Summoners had given up hope. And I never thought that I would meet one for a long time."

"That is why..." Quatre paused, "I won't give up and I will try my best."

"Where do we go now?"

"We have to go through to the Yojimbo's Forest. It's going to take awhile to go through the forest. After that, I think we'll be able to reach the Temple of Spira. It stands right on the mountains peak," Quatre explained, "From there, I hope our prayers will be heard so we can Summon an Echo... and you should know what that is."

"I know that an Echo is the servant of the three main Gods." Trowa answered, "And that most of the Summoners have failed to summon him."

"Not me, I've only just became a Summoner." Quatre grinned.

Trowa smiled, "I'm sure you will be able to summon him." he said as he patted Quatre's back. Quatre turned to him, surprised and smiled as he heard Trowa's reply. As soon as they finished their conversation, they started walking towards the Yojimbo's Forest. 

The forest pathway was easy to follow despite it being covered with dry leafs and branches along the way. As they walked further on, the forest became increasingly darker and denser. They started feeling more and more lost. As they stood in the middle if the forest, the Summoner looked around anxiously. He felt nervous as he shivered, although it wasn't from the cold. He could feel that something was stalking them. 

"What is it, Quatre?" Trowa turned his head, "I don't see anything."

"I can feel something. Like something is following us," Quatre's eyes widened as he saw four wolf-like-creatures with black coloured fur and glowing pairs of eyes. They growled as they clenched their teeth, hungry for their prey. "You won't be able to see them, but I can." Quatre said, trying to explain what he saw.

"How will we be able to defeat them?" Trowa looked around wondering, sliding his katana out.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you which direction they'll come from. I will guide you, ok?"

Quatre could see one of the wolf beasts crouching, ready to attack. It took several minutes later before it jumped towards them. Without hesitation, he shouted out, 

"Trowa! Above!"

In an instant, Trowa swung his Katana from on top of his head and straight to the ground in full force. 

"MA-JIN-KEN!"

The sword created a lightning crescent and goes straight to the beast. Thus, it split up into two. As the body fell onto the ground, the smoke came up from it and the body eventually disappeared. 

The other beasts growled, looked very mad as they saw one of their company died. Without hesitation, they decided to attack them. This time, simultaneously. 

"Trowa! Two left and one on the right!" Quatre shouted once again.

Trowa swung the sword again, "MA-JIN-KEN!"

He struck two of them and Quatre noticed that the other one missed the attack. Quatre turned his head behind him and there he found it. Quatre quickly pulled a piece of paper with an Ancient Japanese writings on it from his sleeve, and held it between his fingers in front of him as he murmured a spell. Then, he threw the paper towards the beast as the paper transformed into a white bird. The bird went straight to the beast's chest and created a flame from it. As the flame spread the whole body of the beast, it eventually became dust and vanished as the wind blows hard.

"Quatre, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you..." Quatre said in a weak smile.

"We didn't realize that we're in the Yevon's Rage area, where most of the beasts are lurking around here, finding for their prey", Trowa said.

They continue their journey once again. After several hours walking, Trowa could hear Quatre started to moan. He turned his head towards Quatre to see whether he was alright.

"You alright?" Trowa asked. 

"My feet are killing me."

Trowa noticed that the Summoner needs a rest. He didn't feel that time had gone pass so quickly. Trowa quickly observed the area to see a place to rest. Luckily, he saw a small cave, which stands not far from where they were standing. Felt relief, he said to the Summoner. 

"Quatre, there's a little cave over there. Perhaps we could get some rest and call it a day."

Quatre nodded in agreement, "Yes, we need some rest..."

*****

Rain had finally come at the end of the day as the two sat together inside the cave, knowing that they couldn't continue their journey for the time being. It was very lucky for them to find a cave before the rain came. As they sat for quite a while, there was a grumbling noise coming out from Quatre's stomach. He quickly holds his stomach with both of his hands. Quatre blushed, felt ashamed.

"Are you hungry?" Trowa asked. 

The boy nodded shyly. 

"Wait here. I'll go get you some food." Before Quatre could say anything, Trowa quickly ran out from the cave, into the rain and vanished. Quatre felt guilty at first, then he decided to wait. Several minutes later, Quare saw the Samurai came back as he stood in front of the cave as he entered it, holding a deer on his shoulder. 

"Sorry, this is the only one I could find for you." He said as he put the deer on the ground. 

Quatre couldn't say anything. He looked on the deer then he put his gaze on Trowa. The Samurai was soaking wet because of the heavy rain. He sacrificed himself for me? Quatre thought. Then Quatre noticed that the Samurai was smiling at him, warmly. Quatre's face softens as he smiled in reply.

"Thank you, Trowa-sama...I really don't know what to say."

Trowa shook his head in response, "Don't worry. It's my job to be a Guardian."

*****

Night eventually overcome the day. The dinner was just so big, it made them to go to bed early. Trowa woke up in the middle of the night as he couldn't find himself a comfortable way to sleep. He then realized that Quatre wasn't sleeping beside him. He turned his head to look for him, but there was no hint of him. Trowa decided to look for him as he started to walk out from the cave. Trowa inhaled the cold breeze, enjoying the weather. As he sighed, he saw Quatre was standing in the middle of the river, stared at the moon. Trowa slowly walked towards him and as he goes closer, he could hear him sobbing silently. He was going to call out his name, but then again, he decided to go closer to find out what's wrong with him. Trowa decided to come into the water and walked slowly towards him. He didn't even care how low the temperature of the water was at that night, even it felt like a thousand of needles had been stabbed into his body. 

"Daijoubuka?" Trowa asked calmly.

The Summoner turned his head slowly. Trowa could see Quatre's Aquamarine eyes had gone red and tears had streamed heavily down on his cheeks. Trowa looked concerned. He walked slowly towards Quatre and touched his cheeks, wiped his tears away with his delicate fingers. Quatre couldn't say a word. He ran out of breath since he'd been crying the whole night. 

"I...I," Quatre tried to speak, "I've never had anyone or someone who cared about me this much. All of a sudden, my memories of my mother and my father came into my mind. My mother was very gentle and kind. But my ruthless father," Quatre sobbed again, he paused for awhile, then he continued, "He only cared about his power. He didn't care about me, my mother, and then he just vanished all of a sudden, leaving me and my mother behind."

Trowa reached Quatre's back and pulled him closer to his chest, gave him a warm embrace. He could feel Quatre's whole body was shaken. 

"My family was a Summoners Tribe. People asked us for help, but they never cared about us in return. Of course I don't expect them to do something in return, but it just made me more upset just to think about it. And until my mother died, no one cared about us," Quatre paused, "That is the reason why I became a Summoner, to continue my parents footsteps, and hopefully if I'm able to summon Echo, people would realize...but then again, I might end up like my mother."

"Don't say such things like that," Trowa quickly cut his sentences, "Of course I care about you."

Quatre quickly pushed off from Trowa's embrace and rose his tone, "You only care about me because you are assigned to be my Guardian!"

"No! That is not what I meant!" Trowa held both of Quatre's shoulders. Quatre was struggling to pushed Trowa's strong arms away from him. He finally shouted,

"Hanase! Hanase yo! Let go off me!"

Without leaving a choice, Trowa decided pull the Summoner closer and kiss his delicate lips. Quatre was paralyzed as his eyes went wide, unable to say anything. And that was what Trowa exactly wanted, to made him quiet. Quatre struggled, tried to get off from his embrace. After several minutes he tried to release himself from the Samurai's grasp, Quatre realized that his effort was useless. He started to forget all his memories of his parents, his people, his past and his mission as a Summoner. At that time, he was no one. He was only a human being who had no objectives and purpose in life. He couldn't feel the coldness of the water anymore. All he could feel was Trowa's warm lips, locked on his. Quatre eventually closed his eyes as he accepted the kiss. 

As they both still locked in a passionate kiss, Trowa slowly brought Quatre to the underwater. Bubbles were created as soon as they dive in. Fishes were swimming gracefully surrounds them, creating a spiral shape. And from here on, Quatre completely had forgotten everything. And without a doubt, he would remember this moment. Quatre released himself from the kiss and touched Trowa's cheeks, staring at his beautiful emerald green eyes. Trowa smiled in response. He then caught Quatre was saying something. And from the movement of his lips, he could see that Quatre was trying to say, "I love you..."

Trowa leaned closer and kissed him once again. As they both danced in the underwater, the rays of moonlight from the surface slowly faded away.

*****

As the time went pass, both of them were sitting together by the river. Quatre was quite comfortable having his head rested against Trowa's lap. He enjoyed that very moment. Then, Quatre decided to broke the silence.

"Trowa,"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it?" 

Quatre got up and looked straight into Trowa's eyes as soon as he finished his sentence.

"I told you," Trowa touched the Summoner's cheek, "I do care about you. And no matter what, I'll always protect you."

Quatre smiled, satisfied with the answer. 

"Thank you." Quatre said quietly. 

He then rested his head once again, closed his eyes and fell asleep until the rays of sunlight arrives.

*****


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

By: athira80

After they spent hours on their journey to reach the Temple, they eventually arrived at the gate. The gate was very tall and wide that they couldn't see the Temple's roof. It has the colour of red and has a little bit of carving, which was made out of gold. It was quite strange that no thief could come near the gate, and stole some parts of the gold since the gate was in the mountains, where most thief residents near that area. 

As soon as the Summoner saw the red gate, Quatre ran a little towards it, leaving Trowa behind him. Then, he touched it and closed his eyes, observing the aura surrounds it. Trowa eventually appeared behind him.

"Is everything alright?" Trowa asked, wondered. 

The Summoner turned to him and nodded.

"Un," Quatre replied, "I was just too excited about it. I decided to observed the Temple's aura," he leaned his forehead on it and gave a sad smile, "And...I think this is where we'll be separate once we get through this."

At first, Trowa didn't think of that at all. But he knew that he had to say good-bye to him someday. Trowa didn't like the idea. Then, came the idea that he might losing him since he was still young and still couldn't protect himself. That was the reason why he was there. To be his Guardian. To protect him. He then walked towards him and gave him a tender smile as he touches the Summoner's shoulder. 

"Quatre, I didn't think of that at all."

The boy turned to him, gazing at the Samurai's emerald eyes as he gave a sad look. 

"I..I know, but..."

"Always remember what I said," Trowa quickly cut off, "I will always standing by you, guarding you and loving you. Remember that." He said as he grasps both of the Summoner's shoulder. Quatre's face softens as tears began to fell on his cheeks. 

"A...arigatou," Quatre said between sobs as he wiped his tears behind the palm of his hand. "I..I really don't know what to say, Trowa. You are the first person who ever cares about me so much, after my mother."

Trowa smiled and leaned towards the other boy, as he gave a slight tender kiss on Quatre's forehead. Quatre eventually gave a smile. 

"Good, let's move on."

Trowa pushed the gate open. Once the gate was opened, Trowa gave a slight gasp. He couldn't see the Temple. Instead, he saw several steps that it obviously leads to the Temple. No wonder they couldn't see the Temple's roof from behind the gate. Quatre eventually appeared from behind the tall boy.

"What is it, Trowa?"

Quatre's expression was not that different from Trowa's. 

"It's looks that it's going to take awhile to get there." Quatre said as his eyes went wide. 

"I know..." Trowa smiled in a sarcastic look. 

"Ikuzo!" Quatre said as he run quickly, leaving Trowa behind once again. 

"Ah!" Trowa cried as he reached his hands towards the boy, "Cho...Chotto matte yo!"

Then, they both eventually ran together, as they both vanished in the distance. 

*****

"There's the Temple. I'm glad that we're here!", Quatre smiled as soon as he saw the Temple's roof, after hours they spent climbing on the stairs. Trowa could only smile in response from behind the blond boy. Before Trowa was about to start walking again, he saw Quatre stood behind him. He could feel that Quatre was a little nervous as he was holding his chest with both of his hands. 

"I'm...I'm a little nervous..." Quatre finally said it. Trowa decided to step back and grabbed the Summoner's arms. 

"I'll be here for you. I promise..." he said as he smiled. 

Quatre smiled in response, felt grateful and relieved that someone was there with him. He then finally realized that he wasn't alone anymore. 

"Let's go..." Quatre said.

The Temple had much darker colour than the previous one, where they had their ceremonial journey, back in Bevelle. As Quatre opened the Temple's door, he could see a ray of light, stood in the middle of the altar, as he found a statue of an Echo, which was made out of gold. The statue had a shape of a Unicorn, but it doesn't look like an ordinary Unicorn where it usually has a small horn. This Unicorn had a huge and long horn which its length had almost the same as its body. The statue was huge, around five metres high.

Quatre bowed in front of the statue and as he swung both of his arm backwards and he eventually had both of his arms bend in front of him, horizontally. This was called the Ceremonial gesture. Trowa eventually followed beside him. Later on, Quatre started to whisper under his breath, as he stated the prayer, followed by the hymn. 

*****

"O Mighty Lord Echo, Ixion, I ask you to come before me and released your power to eliminate darkness that filled this whole world with curse!"

_"Eeya yui...Nobo Meno..."_

"I ask you to bless this world once again!"

_"Lembini...Yoju Yobo..."_

"I beg of you...Hear my prayer."

_"Hasatekanae...Kutabae..."_

All of a sudden, a ray of light appeared before them. But as it started to glow, it disappeared. Quatre blinked, wondering what happened to it. 

"Try it again...", Trowa suggested to him. Quatre nodded before he turned his head towards the Samurai. 

Quatre repeated the pray and the hymn once again in the same old rhythm he did beforehand. But as soon as he finished, the light started to glow and disappeared again. This time, Quatre started to feel curious. He decided to try it several times as he did it faster than before.

_"Eeya yui...Nobo Meno...Lembini...Yoju Yobo...Hasatekanae...Kutabae..."_

_"Eeya yui...Nobo Meno...Lembini...Yoju Yobo...Hasatekanae...Kutabae..."_

_"Eeya yui...Nobo Meno...Lembini...Yoju Yobo...Hasatekanae...Kutabae..."_

Quatre suddenly began to cough as he closed his mouth. Felt concerned, Trowa moved a little towards him. The Summoner turned and shook his head, as he was saying to him that he was alright. As Quatre started to continue again, he started to cough uncontrollably. 

"Quatre! Stop this!", Trowa cried.

Quatre ignored him and kept his praying. All of a sudden, he felt like there was something struck straight to him. He lost his power and eventually, he fell onto the ground as blood gushed out from his stomach.

"QUATRE!!!"

Trowa lifted the weak body from the ground. His heart started to race, panicked. The blood streamed heavily from Quatre's stomach and his mouth. Trowa tried to stop the bleeding, but he failed. 

"Please wait here! I'll call for help!"

Before Trowa could get up, Quatre quickly grabbed the Samurai's sleeve and shook his head. He clenched his teeth as he said almost like in a whisper. 

"It's...alright, Trowa. It's not...going to...work...", Quatre said, struggling to talk. 

"Don't talk. Save your strength..."

Then, Trowa could hear Quatre started to sob and he could see Quatre's eyes were watery, filled with tears. 

"I...I failed as a Summoner. The Echo...Ixion...didn't hear my prayer..."

"Quatre...shhh...don't talk", Trowa said as he stroked the boy's hair, trying to calm him down. 

"Trowa...I have a favour to ask you...", the boy said as he grabbed Trowa's sleeve harder, in a weak smile, "Live...for me...and live for...this country..."

Trowa's eyes suddenly went wide as he eventually rose his tone, knowing on what happened next. The boy was dying. 

"No! Don't you dare to leave me behind! Please..." 

Quatre ignored the words from the Samurai as he continued to speak. He could feel his cheek damp. 

"I'm sorry...my dear Guardian...", Quatre's hand finally managed to touched his lover's cheek, "Hontouni Gomen nasai...".

Trowa felt Quatre's hand was slowly began to fell. He quickly grabbed his hand and put Quatre's hand on his cheek again. His heart raced and soared, still could not believe that the Summoner had leaving him so soon. Trowa lifted the body and kissed him passionately for the last time. As he started to cry, he embraced the lifeless body tight until he felt nothing as the Summoner's body slowly transformed into beautiful sakura petals. As the Summoner's body vanished, Trowa managed to catch one of the sakura pieces and revealed it as he whispered silently,

"You left me just like my sister did..."

*****

Up above the world, two mysterious figure wept the Summoner's death as they stood in front of a crystal ball, witnessing an event that happened just then. One of them was crying as the figure tried to control the emotion. 

"How could this have happened? He was the last...."

The other stood silently in response and held the crying figure's shoulder.

"We have to bring him...along...so that he can save his world and our world..." Then, the other spoke quickly as he ignored the tears, which streamed on his cheeks. 

"And how are we supposed to do that? We can't just go down there and drag him"

The figure didn't respond as he stood, stared at the Samurai in the crystal ball who was crying on his knees.

*****


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

By: athira80

One year had pass since the death of the last Summoner, Quatre, but Trowa still couldn't think on how he had fail to protect his beloved. He felt like an idiot, useless. He explained to the Temple after he returned from the Temple of Spira and everyone was grieving the Summoner's death. However, the Temple gave the Samurai the salary as they promised. But Trowa refused. He insisted the Temple to keep the money as Trowa felt that there was no use for him even though he received the money. **__**

Trowa sighed, observed the view from the window of his house. The sakuras started to fell once again in the month of April. It was beautiful. These bits and pieces of sakura petals covered almost part of the sky. Trowa suddenly remembered on how Quatre died. He remembered how the sakuras were flying away, leaving him behind. He remembered how his heart was pounding hard and how it soared. Trowa shook his head, trying not remembering any of it. But he couldn't. The sakuras made him remember all of those feelings and emotions back then. Trowa decided to have a little walk.

The town was still quiet as ever as he walked pass, ignoring the silence. He was thinking to go to a restaurant, consume something; he didn't care, as long as he could forget everything about the event a year ago. As he entered the restaurant, Trowa decided to sit beside the window. The waitress went into his table and asked his order. Trowa ordered some sake as he didn't feel like eating at the moment. He just wanted to enjoy it, while he can. Not long after he waited, the waitress gave a little bottle of sake and pours it onto a small dish. As he said thank you, he lifted it up and drank it. 

As soon as he put the dish on the table, Trowa could feel that someone was watching him as he could feel the presence from the corner of his eyes. There he found two mysterious figures, stood in the shade across the restaurant, behind the alleyway. Trowa could not see the figure really well since both of them stood in the dark shadows. It seemed like they were waiting for someone. Trowa turned his head around as he observed the restaurant to see whether there was someone, who had some kind of connection with those mysterious figures. Then he realized that he was all alone. They were stalking him.

Trowa acted like there was nothing happened as he enjoyed the sake until the last drop. As he finished, he paid at the counter and went out. He thought that he would encounter those mysterious people as soon as he went out, but he was wrong. He couldn't find the two. Trowa was observing his surroundings once again. The result was nil, he couldn't see a glimpse of them anymore. Probably it was just a hallucination, Trowa thought as he continued his way back to his home.

*****

The Samurai was enjoying his moment in the sakura forest. He remembered again when the first time he met Quatre who got lost in the area. Pale skin, golden hair and eyes as blue as Aquamarine. Trowa smiled, knowing that he won't be able to forget about him. After awhile, Trowa felt something comes nearby. He held his Katana ready and swung it in front of him. The piece of paper was split up into two.

"Come out there! I know you are here!" Trowa yelled, referred to the invincible attacker.

As Trowa turned his head behind him, a figure with a cape attacked him from above with his sword. Trowa blocked his attack with his Katana. The two eventually find themselves locked in a sword fight. As soon as they got in, another flying object went towards Trowa. Trowa turned and swung the object. He successfully destroyed another piece of paper. Trowa eventually realised that the paper had some Japanese writings on it. Same likes Quatre's weapon! Could that be, Trowa thought. 

When Trowa was about to call Quatre's name, the two had stopped their movements and stood in front of the Samurai. Trowa was almost run out of breath, but the two were still breathing normally like they haven't had a combat before. Trowa decided to ask their names,

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The figure spoke, "We came to help you."

The other one also responded, "We finally meet you, dear Guardian of the Summoner..."

"What?" Trowa was shocked to hear those statements. He hadn't heard anything about someone mentioning about a Summoner since then, "Who...Who are you?" Trowa raised his tone as he held his Katana in front of him, ready to attack.

"We're here not to fight."

The two decided to reveal themselves as they pull off their capes. Two of them were males. The first one had cold blue Prussian eyes, sharp as an eagle's eyes. His hair was dark brown, short, and bushy with a crown that had a shape of a firebird on his head. He wears a red coloured Japanese tradition clothes. And the other one had warmer violet eyes and his hair has lighter brown colour. His hair was so long as it reached his ankle with a blue dragon tiara tied up on his head. He also wears Japanese clothes and they were in blue. 

"Who...who are you?" Trowa asked, started to feel curious. 

"The name's Heero Yuy and this is my partner Duo Maxwell..."

"You both...look familiar to me..." Trowa said in response. 

"Of course...the name that we just introduced to you was only our human name" Duo said as he smiled warmly to the Samurai. 

"Human name? That means you both aren't human?" Trowa puzzled, "And how do you both know about me, guarded a Summoner?"

"Because we saw you.", Heero replied, "We saw you from above up in the Heaven."

Trowa gasped. He knew what the Prussian blue-eyed boy referred to as his heart started to race. It can't be, Trowa thought. 

"I'm the God of Fire, Suzaku and my partner's here is Seiryuu, the God of Water"

Trowa dropped his Katana and bowed before them, sweats filled his whole face as he started to do the ceremonial gesture. "I...I was fighting the Gods?"

"Relax!" Duo smiled as he was waving his hand saying not to do some ceremonial meetings, "You didn't know that we're the Gods! Besides, we were only testing you to see whether you were the one!"

"Stand up, Samurai!" Heero ordered. Trowa stood up quickly as he was been told. "Bare with me," Heero said, "We're here not to play along and we're not going to spend down here on earth for long. Listen to what I have to say". Trowa nodded in response.

"You...", Heero said as he pointed at Trowa, "I need you to go up with us to Heaven".

"Me? But why?" Trowa asked in confusion. 

"We need you to save the Heaven. The world is about to collide if we don't do something..." Duo said.

"And why would a Supreme God asked to a such a lowlife to us humans?"

"Because you're the only one last Samurai that we could find", Heero replied, "All of the Samurais had gone. Died because of the war..."

"And why do you think I would come to you?"

"Such a rock headed human," Duo sighed, felt exhausted of Trowa's questions. He took off his blue pendant as he drew it closer to Trowa, "I'm sure that you will regret it, if you don't come with us"

Trowa looked closely on the pendant. The image on the pendant started to emerge. His eyes went wide as he saw an image of his beloved Summoner, unconscious. Trowa felt angry.

"Are you trying to fool me?! He's dead, for Gods' sake! There's nothing I can do about it!". Then, he sighed, "Besides, I just failed to protect him...I'm useless."

Duo smiled, "But you're wrong." He said as he pulled his pendant back and grasps it inside his hand. "We're here because you're the last and besides, I think you're quite strong. And also, an image that I just showed you is his soul and his soul is still in one piece. And of course there is a way if you want to bring him back again."

"Defeat Akuma." Heero quickly answered. 

"Defeat who?"

"Long time ago, Akuma was a King of Demon who always love to make destructions above the Heaven and Earth and he always envy us, especially to Wufei or Byakko, the God of Wind. And this time, his action is way too far. He finally was able to control over our friend, Wufei. Even though we're Gods, we cannot kill each other." Heero sighed as he finished explaining the whole situation. 

"And another way of doing it, is to bring a human, strong human. That way, Akuma will never stand a chance against us." Duo continued the story.

"So, you're saying that you people would sit back and relax while I would fight my ass off defeating this guy?!" Trowa raised his tone as he pointing his hand to the sky, referring to whatever he needed to beat up with. 

The two Gods went silent, and looked at each other, hopeless. 

"That's not we're saying, samurai boy. We're really relying on your strength here, while we would give ours too, we just cannot fight him alone." Duo explained, sweat dropping.

"Whatever." Trowa paused before continued speaking. "So, what's the connection with Quatre?" 

"The reason why he kept your friend because Quatre was the last Summoner. The Last Summoner is usually has much stronger powers than the previous one. He could gain the power of Wufei and the Summoner. That is why he is so strong." Duo lowered his head, felt unpromising knowing about the strength of the King of Demons

"So, will you come with us?" Heero asked eventually.

"Is there a big chance for me to be able to meet him again soon?"

"If we don't act quickly, your friend might not be able to survive and so does Wufei. The Heaven will collapse and that's where the end of the world began." Heero answered. 

Trowa paused for a while as he walked slowly back and forth, tried to make a decision. Several minutes later, he responded. 

"I just retired from being a Samurai" Trowa said, "But I guess this will be my last mission!"

The two eventually smiled on Trowa's response. The Water God felt so happy that he couldn't resist running towards the Samurai, gave him a tight embrace. Heero could only smile. He then walked several steps away from them and raised his hand as he made a large circle shape in front of him. The shape, which he had created, gave a shining glow. Then, soon after a purple and dark colour appeared inside the circle, which then creates a gate. Heero turned his head towards the two, to give the sign that he was ready. The two nodded in response and as they entered the gate, the glowing circle started to shrink down and it finally vanished in the middle of the forest.

*****


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

By: athira80

The dark clouds were twisting up above the sky. The grounds were almost dry that there was hardly any plants were growing. The sky was dark and lightings were struck heavily, shaking the ground violently.

"Is...is this Heaven?" Trowa asked in amazement. He wouldn't think the condition of the Heaven would be this damaged and this worse.

"Yes" Heero replied, "This is what Akuma had done to it. All he wants is destruction...everywhere...The Heaven is about to collide."

Then, all of a sudden, Trowa could hear Duo gasp. Trowa suddenly turned around and there, he found himself and the others inside the huge hall. No more clouds, no more shaking grounds, no more thunders and lightings. Where are we? Trowa thought. The interior was almost the same like most of the Temples on earth that Trowa had entered before. The floor was made out of marble and so does the pillars that stood each other, creating an aisle, which leads towards the chambers. Trowa could see there were three chambers in front of him. 

"Where are we?"

"Duo, did you just do your transportation spell?" Heero asked.

"No! I didn't do anything! I don't know why we're here!"

"Tsk!" Heero replied as he gritted his teeth, "This must be Wufei's spell. There's no one who could do this spell apart from us three. I'm sure that he summoned us." 

Then all of a sudden, a small chuckle could be heard not far from where the chambers were standing. Trowa and the others quickly turned towards the chamber. Black figure stood in front of them, slowly turned into a young man, wearing a white robe, with a pattern of a tiger's skin along in the end of his sleeves. He wore a huge crown on top with an emerald attached on it, on his shinny black hair, which it tied up his hair into two. His small black eyes opened slowly, as he looked straight to the three figures standing in front of him. The three do their stance, ready to fight. The man chuckled.

"Suzaku...Seiryuu...glad to have you back..."

"Stop this at once, Akuma! You're way too far! I will never forgive you! Once I defeated you, I swear that I will eliminate you once and for all!", Heero screamed in rage as he revealed his sword in front of him.

"Wufei...", Duo whispered silently under his breath, "Please. Shikarishirou..."

The White God chuckled once again, "The combat? So soon? My...my...I would never thought a God like you would be this impatient like those foolish humans!"

Wufei walked slowly towards them, away from his chamber and raised his hand. Soon after, a long sword appeared before them. He grabbed the sword and pointed it at the Fire God.

"Very well, then! You...shall...DIE!" Wufei hissed as he jumped towards Heero and swung his sword with full force. Heero managed to block his attack with his sword. The firebird tried to avoid all of his attacks, knowing that he cannot kill his friend. After they were engaged in a battle, Heero started to ran our of breath as he was struggling to stand up. Wufei walked slowly towards the defeated God. Knowing that he would win, he put his sword beside Heero's neck as he smirked. 

"Your life ends here, Suzaku."

As Wufei started to swing his sword, suddenly, he felt something struck on his sword. He felt that the sword almost fell from his hand because of the impact. Wufei gritted his teeth, as he turned his head quickly towards the attacker. 

"A human?" Wufei said, "You brought a human into this sacred place?"

"This is not a sacred place anymore," Trowa said, "This is Hell!"

The two jumped away from each other, leaving each other a space for their battlefield as they both held their own swords tightly. The White God smirked and chuckled in his insane voice. 

"I know you," Wufei said, "This is getting very interesting."

Trowa put his puzzle look. Obviously didn't know on what the White God was talking about. 

"What are you up to now, Akuma? Stand there and fight!"

Wufei closed his eyes as he sheathed his sword. 

"Don't you worry. I've already made some arrangements for you." Wufei said as he jumped backwards and sat on the chamber. As he clicked both of his fingers, a white figure walked in, very slowly, behind the chamber. Trowa gasped. He recognized that figure. A person who he loves the most that he hadn't seen for ages.

"Qu...Quatre?" Trowa whispered in utter disbelief.

Heero and Duo gasped as soon as they saw the Summoner entered the hall. They didn't even think that Akuma would do something like that. They thought that Akuma had imprisoned the Summoner only to absorb his energy, not controlling him. Trowa could not see Quatre's Aquamarine eyes anymore. His eyes were blank and red, unemotional. Trowa finally realised that Akuma also controlled his beloved. Trowa felt himself burst in flames, felt angry.

"YOU COWARD! You're using him!" Trowa screamed. 

Without thinking twice, Trowa jumped towards Wufei, ready to swing his Katana. Before Trowa could reach him, the Summoner, who stood in front of the Tiger God lifted both of his hands and creates a large ray of light, sending Trowa to the ground. The Samurai screamed in pain as he could feel his whole body fell against the cold tile floor. The tile floor cracked because of the fall. Trowa's eyes went wide, still could not believe on Quatre's action. He attacked him. Slowly, he turned his head towards the blond, with eyes still wide, starred straight into Quatre's eyes. He never thought that he would meet again, but not as enemies! 

The two Gods could do nothing but to watch since Heero was seriously injured while Duo stood beside him, holding his partner's arm. The White God laughed maniacally, knowing that his slave would finish the three. But Trowa wouldn't give up as he struggled to get up from the tile floor. He gritted his teeth. He tried once again by attacking him directly, but he failed once again as the Summoner casting the spell on him. Trowa fell onto the ground once again. Trowa then finally noticed that his sword hasn't touched the Wufei, not even his sheet of clothes. Quatre was protecting him. He acted as a barrier. There must be a way to break the shell. Then, Trowa remembered,

_"An image that I just showed you is his soul."_

Those words just gave Trowa an idea. Soul. Quatre was a soul. In order to defeat a soul...

The Samurai put his gaze at the Summoner's eyes for the last time before he closed his eyes. Quatre slowly approached him and lifted his hand up, ready to cast another spell. Knowing that Trowa would lose, Quatre smirked as the rays of light began to glow on his hand. Trowa did not move. He stood there and pulls his sword out. Later on, drops of blood started to spread on the cold tile floor. 

"TROWA!" Duo shout.

Trowa gritted his teeth. He held the pain as he held the sword tightly, which was stuck on his chest. Trowa slowly stood on his knees as the blood started to came out from his mouth. Heero and Duo were stunned and so did Wufei. The three Gods looked at the Samurai in disbelief. Quatre starred at Trowa without showing any emotion to him as he walked slowly towards the defeated Samurai. Trowa ignored the eyes as he pulled his sword out from his chest as he screamed in pain. He breathed heavily as sweat started to fill his whole face. Then, the Samurai let himself fell on the hard floor. Trowa looked into Quatre's eyes once again as his shaky hand managed to touch the Summoner's cheek.

"I would never thought...that I will meet you here." Trowa said in a weak smile, "And fighting you...would be the last thing I would do to you..."

Trowa's hand eventually fell down slowly, leaving traces of blood on Quatre's cheeks. The Samurai closed his eyes and then he was still. Quatre still didn't show any reaction to him. He only stared blankly at Trowa's lifeless body and started to take slow little steps towards the other two Gods. Heero gritted his teeth as he tried to hold the pain he suffered from the fight he had before. He quickly rose up as he struggled to stand up and drew his sword toward the possessed Summoner. 

"He...Heero." Duo said as he concerned to his partner.

"Don't mind me." Heero said in a weak voice, "I have to defeat Akuma no matter what."

Wufei laughed maniacally, knowing that he would win against the remaining two Gods. 

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic Gods!" Byakko rose from his chamber as he swung his hand across, giving a signal to his slave, "Finish them off, Summoner!"

Quatre stopped his steps as he stood. The Summoner pulls out a piece of paper from his sleeve and held it between his fingers on his right hand. The Japanese ancient characters were written on it. Heero and Duo gasped. They knew that the Summoner was going to use his deadliest spell on them. Quatre closed his eyes and he put both of his hands in front of his face as he murmured a spell. Then, he opened his sharp eyes as he slowly created a glowing infinity sign in front of him. After he completed it, he raised his hand along with the paper high to the sky. Then, the sign divided itself and transformed into several white birds flying towards the two Gods. Heero and Duo could do nothing to prevent the attack. The birds were so fast and were so many as it seemed the attack was endless for them. They both screamed in pain as they eventually fell onto the ground. Quatre smirked once again as soon as he saw both Gods fell unconscious. Then he raised his hand again to cast another spell to eliminate them. Quatre's hand was glowing, as he was ready to strike them both down, killing them instantly. 

"MA-JIN-KEN!" 

As he was about to release the spell, something struck his hand and sent the spell away. Quatre clenched his hand tight, shocked as he turned to the attacker. And there was Trowa standing with his Katana in his hands, breathed heavily. 

"Tro...Trowa?" Duo said as he struggled to get up from the floor. Heero opened his eyes slowly as soon as he heard the name. Heero could see Wufei stood still in front of the chamber, stunned. 

"He...he became a soul!" Wufei said.

"Akuma! Leave Quatre alone!" Trowa said as he drew his Katana once again "Your life ends here."

"Try me!" Akuma replied from Quatre's mouth.

Quatre released several spells from his hands towards Trowa. The Samurai dodged all the attacks easily as he finally stood in front of Quatre and quickly stabbed him. Quatre's eyes went wide before he fell onto the ground, unconscious. All of a sudden, Wufei made a loud cry. Then, a black figure forced itself to emerge from his body. Akuma eventually showed his true form showing his black skin as the colour of shadow and his eyes were red as a Ruby. He was very anxious as he screamed loudly as he was causing the ground to shake. Wufei fell onto the floor, unconscious. 

"YOU, PITIFUL MORTAL! I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!", Akuma said in rage as he clenched his fist, "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! HEAVEN AND EARTH! AND THE WORLD WILL BELONG TO ME!"

"This world doesn't belong to anyone, Akuma!" Trowa replied, "And you shall live no more!"

Trowa jumped from the ground as he swung across the Devil's body. Akuma shrieked in pain as he slowly vanished and transformed itself into pieces of dust. The Devil was finally defeated. The dark clouds and the lightings slowly began to fade away. The soft wind and sakuras started to replace the Heaven back to the way it was.

*****


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

By: athira80

"Quatre...Quatre..." a soft voice echoed in his ear. Quatre moaned and opened his eyes slowly. He found himself in the darkness. 

"Where am I?" Quatre said.

Then, he saw a huge fire standing not far from him. He adjusted his eyes to see the flame more carefully and then he found out that it wasn't an ordinary flame. It was a huge firebird with glowing sharp eyes. He got up and walked towards it. 

"You...You're..." Quatre tried to speak as soon as he recognised the figure. The firebird quickly replied

"Yes, I am Suzaku." the bird answered.

Quatre quickly bowed and did his ceremonial gesture to pay his respect to the God of Fire. The bird waved his wings and said,

"You're very strong, my dear Summoner. Thought that I will not be able to revive you." Suzaku said, "As now you're here, I would like to show you something."

"Yes, My Lord?" Quatre asked.

"Touch my forehead, then you shall witness it."

Quatre slowly lifted his hand to its forehead. All of a sudden, a bright light came from it, causing Quatre to shut his eyes tightly and protect them with both of his hands. 

Then, everything went white...

*****

A soft voice was calling him again. Who is it this time? Why is everyone calling him? At that time, Quatre wasn't sure whether he was dead or alive. Quatre slowly opened his eyes once again. He saw someone was looking down at him. Without having his eyes adjusted, he recognise the colours of the figure has. Brown hair, green eyes, and black out fit. His heart raced as soon as he saw the Emerald eyes that he missed so much. He couldn't handle his emotion as he started to burst in tears. 

"TROWA!" he threw himself to the Samurai's embrace and cried. Without saying anything, Trowa just smiled in reply.

"I'm so glad that you're alright." Trowa said as he put his arms around Quatre's waist. 

"How can I say thank you to you, warriors?" a voice disturbed their moments as both turned to the speaker. Wufei walked slowly towards them as Heero and Duo followed him behind. 

"You have saved your world and our world." Duo said as he smiled in return.

Quatre quickly stood up and walked towards the three Gods and bowed.

"You must be Suzaku, Seiryuu and Byakko." Quatre said, "I'm very grateful, having to meet you all here."

"Rise, young Summoner." Byakko quickly replied, "There is no need for you to have a ceremonial meeting here."

"Young Summoner, I have some important things to tell you."

Quatre quickly stood up, ready to listen. Wufei told Quatre everything based on what Heero and Duo had witnessed. From the day when he met Trowa until when he died to summon an Echo, Ixion back in the Temple of Spira. And he also told on how Trowa saved both worlds by defeating the King of Demons, Akuma. Quatre stunned, obviously didn't know on what had happened. 

"So, as you can see, both Heaven and Earth had lost their balance. And both of you had saved us"

"But, I tried to kill all of you. This is unbelievable. I don't remember any of them" Quatre said as he put his hand on his forehead. Wufei chuckled in reply.

"That's understandable. You were hypnotised."

"Ah...yes..." Quatre said in a weak smile. 

A moment of pause followed afterwards. Then, Wufei broke the silence.

"And...." Byakko paused and then he turned to Trowa in a sad gaze. Trowa nodded. He then walked forward and touched the Summoner's cheek and said, 

"Quatre, I cannot return to earth with you."

Quatre's eyes went wide and shocked. He could feel his heart shattered.

"Why?"

Duo decided to explain, "He sacrificed himself. Anyone who sacrificed himself on the face of Heaven cannot be revived."

"But...but this is impossible!" Quatre quickly said and raised his tone as he couldn't control his emotions anymore. His tears then began to flow, "You...you promised...that you will always be with me..."

Trowa sighed, didn't know what to say. He gently strokes the blond boy's hair. 

"I'm very sorry, my little one," Trowa said in his weak voice, "But I will always be in your heart. Forever..."

Hot tears eventually flowed freely on Quatre's cheeks. He slowly walked towards his lover and gave him a tight embrace and hid his face on Trowa's shoulders. He hated the thoughts that he had to be apart from Trowa...again. He just met, for Gods' sake! And now he had to be separated again? Heero slowly walked towards them and put his arm on Quatre's shoulder. 

"Young Summoner," Suzaku said in a quiet voice, almost whispering, "Duo and I will guide you down to earth. Let us know when you're ready."

Quatre turned his head towards him slowly and nodded in response. The three Gods walked away and left them behind, allowing them to have their private moment.

"Quatre," Trowa said, "Remember what I told you when we were standing in the river?"

Quatre went silent, as he looked straight to Trowa's green eyes. His vision was a bit blurry because of the tears, but he could see Trowa's sharp eyes gazing straight at him. 

"I will always standing by your side." Trowa smiled as he stroked Quatre's hair gently. Quatre could see that it wasn't an ordinary smile. It was a sad smile. 

Trowa leaned forward and kissed his beloved's delicate lips. Pain started to emerge from Quatre's chest as he closed his eyes and put his arms around Trowa's neck. He still couldn't believe that this would be his final moment with Trowa. He won't be able to feel Trowa's warm touch anymore. He tightens his embrace, not wanting to let go of him. The memory flashed through him from the time they met; when Trowa saved him from the men in the alleyway, when they both on the journey to the Temple, and finally the moment when they were standing in the river. Quatre remembered how gently Trowa stroked his damp hair after they kissed in the first time. Now he would have no one. No one would be able to take care for him as much as Trowa does. His mother's figure suddenly came into his mind. His kind and beautiful mother. Now he knew that he would end up like his mother was, she was been left behind as she died in pain and sorrow. Quatre broke the kiss as he gently pushes Trowa away. 

"I have to go...", Quatre said in a weak voice, "It'll get more heartbreaking if I stay here longer." 

Trowa nodded in agreement, "Yes." with a sad gleam in his emerald eyes.

Quatre got up from Trowa's embrace slowly as he stood silently and sighed quietly. He eventually called out Heero and Duo, to let them know that he was ready to return to earth although his heart wasn't. Within seconds, the two Gods appear before them. Then, Wufei eventually appeared as well. 

"Young Summoner, are you ready?" The God of Fire touched Quatre's back.

Quatre nodded in response as he tried to smile, ignoring the pain. He turned his head once again to see his beloved for one last time. 

"Don't look back..." Trowa said quietly. 

Quatre didn't say anything as he turned his head away from him. Trowa did the same, not wanting to see him go, although he was hoping that Quatre would look back at him. Then all of a sudden, he could hear his loved one had calling out his name. Trowa turned around and he was shocked as he found Quatre ran to him and gave him a tight embrace. 

"Baka..." Trowa whispered the words several times as his hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He finally let them all go, all his emotions go. He kissed him once again, almost desperately. Trowa broke the kiss quickly as he doesn't want to hold Quatre much longer. He had to return to earth. Trowa cupped Quatre's cheeks as he whispered,

"Please...go. For me, for you, for both of us."

Quatre closed his eyes tight, holding back his tears. Trowa gripped both of Quatre's shoulders. Slowly, he turned the boy around and gently pushes him away. Trowa closed his mouth as he sobbed silently, looking at the other boy's back as Quatre made his way slowly towards the two Gods. 

Quatre stood between Heero and Duo as both Gods murmured a transportation spell. And in a matter of seconds, the three eventually vanished. Trowa sighed in despair, closing his eyes. Wufei slowly walked towards the heartbreaking Samurai. He touched his shoulder as he said, 

"It's alright...I know how you feel", he said in sympathy before he spoke once again , "And Trowa, there's something that I would like to show you."

Trowa gave a strange look at him. What is that he wants to show me? And what for? Slowly, he nodded in reply as they both walked and vanished in the distance.

*****

Quatre opened his eyes slowly as he found himself in the sakura forest, where the first time he met Trowa. He gave a slight sigh of depression before he turned around and saw the two Gods standing behind him. 

"So, this is where we'll say our goodbyes." Duo said, as he tried to smile. 

"But do not worry, we will always be there to guide you." Heero said, "And so does Trowa."

Quatre nodded in reply quietly, tried to hold back his tears, "Thank you."

The three did their ceremonial gesture, saying their goodbyes to each other. The two Gods eventually vanished, leaving Quatre behind in the forest. The boy sighed once again as he slowly made his way back home. 

*****

Trowa's eyes went wide as he saw the figure in front of him. Wavy brown hair, green eyes the same as him and a gentle smile. He couldn't believe that he eventually sees his sister for such a long time. A memory when he called out his sister in the sunset flashed through him. Suddenly, he remembered the scent of the sakura petals at that time. 

"This place is called a Farplane." Wufei explained, "Where all the souls from earth remains."

"Souls?" Trowa quickly turned toward the God, "Does that mean...."

Wufei nodded. Trowa could feel a slight pain coming in from his chest. So she died. Trowa turned toward the figure and tried to speak to her, to see whether he will reply. 

"Catherine?"

"Trowa..." she spoke in a soft voice that Trowa could ever remember, "I'm so relieved to see you here."

"Catherine. How?" Trowa said, "No wonder that I didn't hear anything from you."

"Forgive me, brother." Catherine said as she leaned forwards and touched Trowa's cheek. Trowa felt her icy cold hand.

"It's alright." Trowa smiled. Wufei gave a slight smile from behind Trowa, felt relief to see Trowa's smile came back again. 

Their moments didn't last for long as Catherine's soul slowly vanished, even though Trowa was still wanted to talk with her. Trowa sighed once again. Wufei eventually guided Trowa out from the room, to prevent his heart from despair as he just lost his beloved Summoner. Wufei gave a slight tender smile. 

"Trowa, I know how you feel," Wufei said, "As in a matter of fact, I would like to ask you a favour."

"Yes, My Lord?" Trowa quickly replied. 

"Well, all of these years I've been looking for a strong warrior like you," he paused, "A warrior that could replace the God of Earth."

"The God of Earth?" Trowa echoed as he gave a his puzzle look. 

"I want to you to replace him and become the God of Earth," Wufei answered, turning his back on Trowa. "Since the God of Earth died, that was when this tragedy happened. People started to fight against each other and there were no peace to one another. The Earth was ruined and this was when Akuma decided to destroy us all, since we have lost the God of Earth." Wufei turned around, sharp eyes gazing straight to the other boy's eyes. "The God of Earth was very strong and I can see that you possessed his power."

Trowa's eyes went wide. He didn't know what to say. 

"But, My Lord. No one as strong as you. I'm only a human being."

"But you are no longer, my friend. Please...I don't want history to be repeated again." Wufei pleaded, hoping that Trowa would accept his position as the God of Earth. 

Trowa looked into Wufei's black eyes. He was pleading for his help. Trowa gave a slight smile in reply. 

"Anything for you, My Lord." Trowa said as he bowed. 

Felt relief, Wufei smiled in response. He guided Trowa to stand up. 

"I'm grateful. To have someone like you."

Slowly, they both eventually walked away to the fog and vanished.

*****


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

By: athira80

6 months later...

The earth begun to grow once again. Soldiers eventually stopped the war, animals and trees started to raise, the populations grew as people lived in happiness and joy. The villages held their own festivals, celebrating their new life. Children could be found dancing on the street, laughed happily. 

Other than them, one person could not celebrate his own life. He was still in grieve as he locked himself in the darkness inside the Temple of Spira, praying in front of the Echo's statue, Ixion. The only light in that room was from the statue as it reflects the sunlight, which came from the Temple's roof. He murmured the prayer silently as he closed his eyes. A sound of the door's creek disturbed his prayer, a monk with a long white beard came in and walked towards him.

"Great Summoner Quatre." the monk said, "Please come and enjoy the village's festival. You've been praying since you arrived. Is everything alright?"

"Ah...yes..." Quatre replied with a slight sigh, "Everything's fine."

The monk walked slowly towards him. 

"Why don't you come with us then?" he asked, "I'm sure that the villagers would love to see you since you saved our lives."

Quatre shook his head in reply, obviously refused the offer. 

"Ah, It's alright. Besides, I'm not meant to be celebrated. I'm only a Summoner, not a God." Quatre said and smiled as he turned his back towards the monk, "You may go. I can take care of the Temple."

The monk bowed behind him. 

"As you wish..."

The monk eventually walked out and left Quatre to continue his prayer. Quatre sighed. He regretted the fact that he refused the monk's offer to go out and have some fun. But he couldn't. He couldn't find the happiness in his heart and he was sure that he wouldn't be enjoying the festival. He still remembered clearly how Trowa let him go for the last time when they were in Heaven. Quatre couldn't handle himself as he began to cry. He closed his face and let all his emotions out. Quatre closed his eyes, removing his hands from his face. 

'I need a walk. Just a little.' Quatre thought to himself. Felt exhausted since he locked himself up and prayed from the morning session. He'd been in the dark hall for hours. He needed some sunlight, or any kind of distraction that could prevent Quatre from remembering his lost loved one. 

He opened the Temple's door slowly. A ray of sunlight made him shut one of his eyes. It was so bright that day. He could hear people's joy in the festival as he could see several balloons in different varieties of colours were floating high up in the sky. Closing his eyes, Quatre ignored the view as he started to walk slowly away from the Temple. 

*****

Quatre decided to have a little walk in the Sakura forest. He walked slowly as the petals in the forest started to fell as he moved on, creating dots of pink colour on the ground. Pretty, he thought. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly and he could still hear the atmosphere of the festival even though he thought he had walked far enough from the village. Suddenly, he remembered his Guardian, former Guardian. The forest was the first place where they both meet each other. 

'Trowa.' he thought. 

At first he thought he had everything. Trowa was everything to him. Now he was the Great Summoner and despite that he had nothing. His happiness was long gone.

Quatre sighed as he kicked the Sakura on the ground slightly, making them float a little as they slowly fell once again. He then stopped his steps as he breathes in deeply, exhaling the soft wind. The Summoner sang quietly, breaking the silence in the forest. 

_"Eeya yui...Nobo Meno..._

_Lembini...Yoju Yobo..._

_Hasatekanae...Kutabae..."_

A sudden sound of a breaking twig could be heard not far from where Quatre was standing. He gasped as he quickly turned around, eyes went wide as he was searching where the sound came from. His heart started to race and pounding hard. 

"Who...who is there?" Quatre hesitated as first, but this time, he louder his voice, "Who is there?"

A slight ringing sound of little bells caught Quatre's ears. He slowly turned his gaze towards where the sound came from. A person appeared behind one of the Sakura trees. He was wearing a brown Japanese traditional clothes with a pattern of a snakeskin running through his collar and at the end of his sleeves. A large, huge crown with the head of the snake on the middle of it, was sitting on his brown hair. Quatre took his step back slowly as he felt terrified by the looks of the figure. The figure took step forward, away from the shadow behind the tree. Quatre eventually could see the eye colour the person has. They were green, green as an Emerald. He recognised the eyes. The boy was hesitated before he confirmed the person his name. 

"Tro...Trowa? Is that you?"

The other person curved his lips upwards a little, creating a warm smile. 

"Did you summon me just then, my little one?"

That voice! That was the voice that he missed so much. Quatre closed his mouth with his hand, tried to hold back his emotions. Yet he could not hold back his tears, which started to flow on his cheeks. Without thinking twice, the boy quickly ran towards his beloved, threw himself into his warm embrace. He eventually cried and sobbed uncontrollably. 

"Trowa! Oh, Trowa! I missed you so much!"

Trowa smiled and embraced Quatre tightly as he buried his face on Quatre's golden hair. 

"Yes, my little one. I heard your prayer."

Quatre broke the embrace as he gave Trowa a disbelief look. 

"Oh my God. You...You heard my prayer?" Quatre sobbed, "I...I can't believe it!" the Summoner gave him another embrace.

"You are a strong Summoner." Trowa said as gently stroked Quatre's hair.

The blond boy slowly broke the embrace once again. The outfit that Trowa wears caught his attention. He slowly took a step back, observing. It seemed that he had seen the outfit somewhere before, it was too familiar to him. Then his memory recalled when he studied the teachings about Gods back when he was very young. Quatre decided to ask him. 

"Trowa? Are you..."

"Yes, Quatre." Trowa quickly answered as he smiled, "I'm the God of Earth now."

Quatre smiled in response, "My feelings were right. I'm so happy for you."

As the two locked in a passionate kiss, the people's cheer from the festival could be heard. From here on, the Earth will always be guided with the Gods. And the great summoner will summon the Gods whenever the earth fell in ruin and protect the people from harm and despair. The sakura petals painted the blue coloured sky as it danced gracefully as the wind blew it to the distance. 

**~The End~**

Special Thanks to:

Sutra Junin & Melanie Flick, who helped me editing of the story.

Inda Melati, who helped me to go through of the concept of the story.

Rachel Sergison, my best penpal friend who always there for me.

Nobuo Uematsu, for his work on his soundtrack of Final Fantasy X, where most of my inspirations came from for this story.

And all the readers out there! Thank you so much!


End file.
